1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable feed hopper for a concrete reclaiming apparatus, and more particularly to a portable variable speed volumetric feed hopper.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art shows that apparatus for reclaiming the aggregates of unused concrete is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,487 issued Nov. 28, 1978 to Miller teaches a machine for salvaging waste concrete material. Miller teaches the use of a hopper fixed on the machine for receiving residual mixed concrete from ready mix trucks. A movable apertured disc at a lower end of the hopper starts and stop the flow of rinse water mixed with concrete from the hopper into the machine. The Miller machine has the disadvantage of not having a means for controlling the efficiency of the reclaiming process when, for example, a concrete with different aggregate content is being reclaimed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,774 issued May 27, 1975 to Harris et al., an apparatus is shown for preparing and dispensing mixtures of concrete and fibers. Materials for the concrete mix are provided in 3 hoppers. The proportions of the cement and aggregate are varied by adjusting the gearing in the drive of the hopper feed screw or using feed screws having different dimensions, flights or pitch in the various hoppers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,311 issued Dec. 4, 2001 to Preisser shows that the use of constant feed hoppers attached at the input of concrete reclaimers to supply unused concrete from cement trucks into the reclaimers is also known in the field of concrete reclaiming.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a variable speed volumetric feed hopper solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a portable volumetric feed hopper for concrete reclaiming apparatus that is supported upon adjustable legs to enable the hopper to be installed at different of heights above the ground. Each leg includes a pivoting foot to enable installation of the hopper on uneven surfaces. The hopper includes a variable speed drive to enable the feed rate of the hopper to be adjusted to the optimal rate for any particular make or style of concrete reclaimer.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a variable speed volumetric feed hopper having adjustable legs with pivoting feet that can be positioned to supply concrete to different types of concrete reclaiming devices at an optimum feed rate for each particular device.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.